


Worship

by ProfessionalAssociation



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Against a Wall, Body Worship, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Sex, ares learning patience, bottom than
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalAssociation/pseuds/ProfessionalAssociation
Summary: Even Gods find something worth Worshipping.
Relationships: Ares & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 123





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably more Ares being heart eyes for Thanatos than it is proper smut but I did my best. I may write more oneshots in the future but I should probably get around to updating my other fics first.  
> Please enjoy this and let me know what you think at the end !

Death is many things to the Lord of War himself, an exciting conclusion to a well written story he writes himself in gore. It is both inevitable but unexpected to the mortals who would eventually find themselves in its icy grip, no matter how they try to wriggle free away from it.

It will find them eventually, no matter how they trick, bargain, or barter for their life expectancy.

Ares is an embodiment of the very thing which kills the most humans in little time, peace is rarely known to him. He knows glory and ruin with the intoxication gruesome glory beheld by his hands. It's bloody and it is gorgeous on the war grounds he hails as King of his crimson palace.

Death unknowingly rules beside him as its mysterious Queen.

The almighty Master of the deceased does gaze upon their shared Kingdom the same as Ares does. His gaze is hallow when he looks upon the souls who were taken too early before their time. How quaint that Death would have a preference toward the way the soul exited the body.

Ares wished Death would see the artistic vision as he did, because the painting was not complete without his image beside him within it. Too far out of reach from Ares, when all he wanted to do was to hold a gray cheek in his bloodied palm. Guide him into seeing the world as he did.

' _Your war is pointless..._ ' Thanatos had once said, bare feet levitating only inches off of his battlefield. In those days his hair hung in long strands like moonlight spilling over his body. Ares could not see his expression but the pity for the mortals hung thick in the air. He looked closer to heavenly despite hailing from the Underworld.

' _I beg to differ_.' He had retorted in a playful manner. He had hoped they could banter their views, so Ares might have a chance to change Thanatos over to his own, but Death offered nothing in return.

How he wishes he had missed the opportunity to grasp him into his hands, take those strands into his hands before they were severed from his head in favor of the bob he chose now.

Then again, he might have wrenched it and frightened away the peaceful being, still a being made of uncontrollable rage at the time.

It was the star filled night sky, Mother of the one he desired the most himself, Nyx that distantly taught him to know moments of quiet finally.

Lust for Death had transformed into a kind of admiration in those moments he spent gazing up toward the sparkling sky. Comparing him to the silent moon which hung over his head calmly even after the most violent of battles. With time, this admiration had fixated into practical worship.

If only Thanatos would stay with him after the battle was over just long enough for him to wile away a few hours with him, basking in the presence of the thing that made him feel most alive.

A more greedier remnant of his more feral days wishes he had left Thanatos within the eternal chains that rested for even a little longer ; so he may have selfishly remained with him without risk of the God simply flashing away in his burst of light to wherever he was needed.

That little monstrous thought was one that would not be acted upon, even if given the option to rewind the sands of time and act again. He would prefer to be graced by him one day with his own choice at hand.

Such a day came as the sun hung behind a layer of clouds in midday on a particularly successfully enacted battle under his belt. He stood on the battlefield, humming to himself as a cloth grazed the surface of his bloodied blade when that familiar gong rang out over the body strewn field.

A figure cloaked in shining wings made of pure light and clouded dark mist in the center appeared before his very eyes. The scythe, which stood longer than his body, swooped over the field sending all the souls wandering without aim to go on the journey toward their final resting place.

Ares had anticipated this would be as it always was, the briefest glimpses upon the one who invaded his mind in the most unrequited of ways. Death does not disappear within seconds like his normal schedule would allot but instead the floating being sinks down and sits upon a broken pillar. An elbow props against his thigh as a hand cradles his head, running his fingers through his silvery locks.

A rarity to have Death stalled before him but Ares would not let this opportunity pass. It must be by the fates design that the quietus entity be available for him to invade the time of this day.

Continuing to polish the well loved blade in his hand he saunters toward his hunched comrade, speaking smoothly as if he saw nothing amiss, “You may not believe it but I do want to give you my thanks for your thorough cleanups of my battlefields. You are just as splendid as always.”

He holds up the blade to the sun, as if admiring it in against its rays but really, he looks upon Thanatos' reflection in its surface. Yes, indeed splendid.

“Is that so.” A tired voice comes muffled as a hand runs down the others face. He is disgruntled with Lord Ares. How amusing.

Lowering his weapon from the sky, he brings it down to tap once under Thanatos' chin, a symbol he was not looking to harm him with it. Slowly using it to pick up the other's lowered face and angle it up toward him. Surprised are the golden eyes that put the sun to shame with the way they glow like the stars illuminating the night sky.

From the angles of his cheeks, to the twilight hair that slips away with the tilt of his head, to the eyes that gaze questioningly up at him he is stunning in every way.

Ares just had to have him.

“It is so, my doubtful ally. Why not stay a little longer, I am sure it is not often you get the chance to put your feet up completely.” A bit of a jest in a way given Thanatos never seemed to lower himself to the ground, at least before him.

Thanatos' lips contort into a frown, finding himself and pulling away from the blade which beheld him, “That's rich coming from you, Ares. You make me clock in over time more than anything else on this mortal plain. Since when has my well being mattered to you in the slightest?”

Ah, there it was. Bitterness stinging in his words, withheld anger over many battles finally coming through. A new expression to add to his mind when he found himself simply thinking of the form of Death. Perhaps a few more were in store if Thanatos were to indulge him.

He would make Thanatos understand his appreciation for him in the only way the Gods knew the best. Through worship.

Ares drops to his knees before the other God and is awarded with a gasp from above, but he does not give much time for speculation on why. A hand cradles under the heel of one foot and lifts it just so he can lean in and place a kiss to the bare ankle.

He connects the devotee like presses of the lips up the armored plates that covered his arch, only making contact once again that Thanatos can feel when he reaches his thigh.

A slight shiver plays through Thanatos as he leads the kisses up, stopping just short of his hip. Pleased with his work thus far, he angles his head just enough to look upon his prize again. Slight discoloration to his cheek of shades of purple under his gray skin, in only the most right way for the Lord of the Deceased to blush.

“I wish to show you my gratitude, is that so wrong O' Death?” No signs of being shoved away quite yet, his arms wrap more fully around one leg, nuzzling his face into it as if being allowed even the most minimal of contact was a blessing from a higher being than they, “Give me your time for even the most fleeting of moments and I shall prove to you what you mean to me.”

Thanatos parts his lips to speak but looks to be too lost for words, gaze seeking around the battlefield for purchase that would give him the right answer. Only he could decide what the correct thing was to act upon for the rest of his afternoon. To spur the response he wanted, Ares pet his fingertips oh so delicately over the side of his leg.

Another shiver and Thanatos speaks for him, “I... I suppose that would be alright.”

The most electric feeling paces up Ares spine and he silently thanks however the Fates have aligned to bring them together in that instance. He releases his companion only to stand just enough to wrap his arms around his lithe waist and tug him over onto his shoulder in one motion. Carrying him like this he hears a call from behind him.

“Hey – What in the WORLD are you --”

“Do not fret your pretty head, you should not be made to expend any more energy than needed. I will take care of everything.” He replies and in all the words that were available to him in his vast dialogue the only word he can find himself landing on is cute as Thanatos huffs from over his shoulder. For only Thanatos' sake, Ares is impatient to get him alone otherwise he would have kept walking with Thanatos over his shoulder for as long as it pleased him.

The spot he was thinking of was not far away from the field where his battle had taken place. A corner of a courtyard hidden between walls where no mortal would dare venture for now. Not when bodies still lay freshly strewn about the area, superstitious as they were they would fear their souls would be mistakenly taken with the already deceased and be lost forever. Little did they know, death himself was taking a break.

They had plenty of time to themselves without interruption.

He lets his willing captive down, backing him against the flat surface one hand pressing against the wall at the side of his head and captures his chin between his fingers. Grinning to himself at what an opportunity this is, he guides his thumb across his bottom lip wonderingly, letting his thoughts spill into the open, “You always hide your face and what a mistake that is. Your eyes show brighter than the most precious gold. You are just... Gorgeous, my dear Death.”

Instead of the desired result of gaining a flustered Thanatos again, he tenses under Ares touch, “Are you messing with me?” Those eyes he had been looking upon with admiration flit away from him, “Is this a practical joke from Olympus? I already know I am not exactly given the same praise as those on your mountaintop but I wont fall for anymore trickery through commendation, Ares.”

He did not anticipate to be analyzed for some kind of falsehood while courting Death. Thanatos was … Self conscious was it? A rare trait within those he knew and even if they did doubt themselves in any way they would see themselves destroyed before they would show it. Then again, they were revered by the Mortals and given little reason for self doubt.

Death was feared. He did not know reverence like Ares and his extended family did. Well … Then it was his duty to worship Death good and proper.

Words were never good enough for Ares in the first place, he preferred to express himself in actions. Holding his jaw tighter he tilts his suspicious partner's head just right to capture him in a kiss. There is no response at first but the air hanging around them is still one of distrust not resistance. He is awaiting for the A-Ha punchline, for someone to jump out and ask mockingly, 'You actually fell for that?'

Such a mockery would never come upon him again, not when Ares had a blade to cut through anyone who dared.

He seeks to touch, sliding his hands down to join one another down from his shoulders down his chest and fingers ghosting just briefly over the nipple he leaves exposed. A hitching breath leaves Thanatos but Ares does not linger for long over the sensitive spot.

He cannot give Thanatos everything right at the start so his hands dip down to find purchase on his hips and bring them forward meeting with Ares' own. He pulls away from the languid kissing to look upon his partner's face when he feels the concealed hardness beginning under his clothes from the mere acts of kissing and touching Thanatos.

Ah, there it was! The tones of deep blushing lighting up his skin with understanding that Ares wants him more than anything else in their realms right now.

Finally, those lips he was kissing one sided open up and Thanatos takes this lead this time, arms wrapping around Ares' shoulders to bring him back to him. Ares was being gentle at the beginning for Thanatos' sake but now the unraveling could begin. He pushes his tongue against the seem of his now agreeable lips, absolutely demanding entrance. With a slight hesitation Thanatos opens his mouth for him.

He is cool like a fall evening while Ares is hot like a summer afternoon, creating a soothing warmth between them when he is allowed entrance into his mouth and their temperatures are allowed to mingle. Pushing his tongue in deeper to press and push against the others, he groans with his fingers gripping bruising at the still clothed hips.

He could not get as close as he wanted, barred by the face of his armor which could not be comfortable against Thanatos' chest as Ares sought to invade his space completely while he explored his mouth.

Releasing him from this kiss he breathes in the crisp air and is quick to begin work on undoing the armor which prevents him from pressing completely into Thanatos. It drops to the ground with a loud clank, Ares pushing it to the side so as to not be in the way. He does not concern himself, that armor can take much more than being dropped to the ground.

“Yours too, I think we have no need for such accessories right now.” He announces, smirking at the way Death's eyes rove over his muscular physique, one perfect for the midst of battle. He grabs the wing like decorative pieces that hooks on his shoulder and in a chain across his chest but Thanatos is swift to grab his wrist before he can drop it like Ares had done his own armor.

Taking it from him clearly annoyed with his near careless treatment of his piece, Thanatos leans past him to gently place it on the ground.

Ah, the revelry of their differences – Ares is impulsive and Thanatos is orderly. It only makes Ares more excited to see Thanatos come apart completely under his hands. To lose all that efficiency and become disheveled under Ares.

To show how much he enjoys their stark differences between the chaotic and the neat, the moment Thanatos is standing up straight again his hands are under the other's thighs and lifting him up against the wall, pushing him into it completely. They are chest to chest and Ares is between those long legs which wrap around him by natural instinct to stop himself from falling.

He's back in for another kiss, hands seeking out the curve of his rear to grip and push his fingers into it, Thanatos making a sound between their lips following it. Intoxication could be found in those sounds and he moves instead to seek out his neck, pressing into it until Thanatos tilts his head to the side and allows him to put deep kisses against it one after the other, after a moment biting down on the exposed flesh.

Thanatos lets out a moan into the open air but it is covered up just as quickly with his hand, restraining the sound from ringing out too loudly.

“Now now, we cannot have that.” Ares reprimands, capturing the offending hand and pins it to the wall gathering the other alongside it under one large hand over the top of Thanato's head, “Don't be so shy, my pet. You wont be heard by anyone but myself.” He trails his free hand down again to play with the perking bud on his chest getting another withdrawn noise from him as he presses against it. His fingertip swirls around its exterior, making Thanatos whimper.

“Has no one ever bothered to take you like this? My, what a missed opportunity...” He coos, but what a wondrous opportunity for him. If Thanatos had never had someone play with him properly it meant he could be the first to make him feel finer than ever.

“Ares...” The voice sputters out as he keens against him, arching his back just a bit to get more purchase against his hands. He's losing himself along with that shy demeanor Ares had witnessed a moment ago. His body once so cool under Ares touch is beginning to warm with patches of purple like bright bruises lighting in the right places.

“Tell me what you want, pet.” Ares whispers into his ear, pushing his hand through the robe to the other side, making good to pinch the other nipple and get another high sound from Thanatos, “Come now... You're usually so good with your words... Tell me and I will give you anything you want.”

His thumb presses the bud back and his name falls from Thanatos' breathe but it isn't what he asked for yet, “Speak up, I couldn't quite catch that.”

“I want more – !” Thanatos nearly cries on the next agonizing tease on his chest.

That simple cry would fill Ares heads for many lonely nights to come. Spurred on to give everything to Thanatos and more, he reaches down to undo the belt that held up his own bottoms but not before retrieving a jar of an oil substance before he lets it fall to the ground, joining it with the collection of armor and clothing.

“You... You carry that around... With you?” Thanatos pears down at his hand as he begins to collect the air back into his lungs. He sounds ever so slightly wary, as if Ares was seaking out just anyone who caught his eye to use it on today.

“Oh, you never know when the perfect opportunity falls into your lap where the most divine creature will be all yours for an afternoon after battle.” He uncorks it and raises a brow, “Lest you wish me to continue without it?” While Gods could heal quicker and easier than humans they still knew pain and a body unprepared would certainly be a painful one.

Not that Ares would mind trying if Thanatos were to be interested.

“No – no... Please... Proceed...” He said, clearly against the idea but the way he spoke made it sound as if he was accepting a business proposal instead of the proper method to continue their intimacy.

“As you wish.” He spoke with a quiet chuckle, grasping the edge of the leggings concealed by his cloak and pulled it enough so it would expose him, he regrets not pulling them off completely when he had the chance.

He might have just ripped them off completely if the other God did not seem so protective over his uniform. Ares was aware one wrong move could mean Thanatos disappearing in a flash out of his arms leaving him needy and alone. A whole new war would be born in the name of his own frustration if he were to lose this perfect creature now.

Ares tilts the bottle over to coat his fingers in it, letting some of the substance drip down between them, his heart is hammering in his chest, licking his lips from anticipation of what was to come. His erection is nearly painful at this point, keeping his eyes completely on the face of Thanatos while his fingers pressed into him slow at first.

Thanatos squeezed his eyes closed and teeth sank into his bottom lip with tensed shoulders. Ares could easily tell he was ready for more when Thanatos' body relaxed against him, his fingers moved once again, fingering and scissoring as he opened him up readying him to be taken by Ares.

He did not even realize until the sides of his cheeks hurt that he was grinning. Breathing deeply through his nose like he had made his greatest victory by making Death begin to writhe under his touch as he pressed his two fingers in until he reached the deepest part of him. Calloused fingertips slides into his prostate making Thanatos ark against the wall, his mouth opening in the most beautiful yelling out in both shock and pleasure as Ares took a second chance to bring his fingers back and shove back in once again.

The high pitched shout was more intoxicating than the rarest bottle of Amrosia he could have ever drank down at one of the many Olympian celebrations. Capturing the open lips into his mouth to kiss him down while he worked him into his own satisfaction. The kiss is sloppy, Thanatos' own mouth moving with desperation but each time his fingers find that part of him again he sinks against him, making those wonderful noises that Ares could drink down.

He was ready and as fun as it was to make him moan with his fingers alone, Ares was ready to show him how he could truly take Thanatos to utter ecstasy. Slipping his fingers out from him, Thanatos had only seconds to catch his breath again before Ares was hiking him up a little more against the wall.

He positioned Thanatos just right so he could line up with his hole and Ares' erection already sweating pre-cum with excitement to get into the prone body waiting for him.

Biting his inner cheek he presses the tip in, that feeling was enough to tilt his head up toward the sky as he made his way inside. Thanatos is the perfect amount of tightness to take him and with greed taking over for a moment he bucks his hips up wanting MORE but Thanatos' fingers dig into his shoulder blades.

“S-Slow down I … I just … I need a moment to get use to it...” Thanatos breathes out, closing his eyes. Thanatos in every way is reaching out, teaching him patience he does not know. Ares buries his head into Thanatos' shoulder, struggling at the knees to resist making Thanatos take him completely.

Thanatos' spares him once he is use to Ares size, hand reaches to slide through his white hair, holding onto it as his body finally untenses and the nod that Ares is utterly grateful for as he speaks, “Okay... Okay go... I'm ready...”

He growls like an animal, grasping hard onto those thighs for dear life as he gets to thrust once again, dragging him up against the marble and down once again onto his cock. The balls of Thanatos' feet press into his back and hair becomes mussed up but his hands only twitch against Ares hair and shoulder making him pant out while he thrusts in again.

“Don't be shy … Pull and scratch as you please... I can take it.” More than that he wanted it, pain was a part of War and he took pleasure in the feeling, in his temporary scars. Scratches from Death would be the greatest abrasions his body could be given. He would will them to stay on his skin as proof of the consorting together.

Thanatos' misty golden eyes gaze unsteady for a moment but grasp into his hair to pulling hard enough on it to force Ares head back toward the sky again. The other, finding purchase on the back of his neck where the fingernails sink in with the beat of each thrust.

“That's it... Just like that.” Pain and pleasure were two things he adored, and though Thanatos was was awarding him the thought of patience he was going to teach Thanatos chaos. He brings his hips in until they are flush against the God's rear, hitting that spot his fingers had explored earlier and Thanatos lets out a cry so sweet with his nails scraping against the shaved part of Ares' head.

Sweating and almost feral Ares leans close enough to speak directly against Thanatos' ear, “Sing for me again, just like that Nightingale.”

Thanatos, sweet Thanatos, obliges him on each subsequent thrust moaning out with louder octaves as he was filled up more and more. How it pales in comparison to his usual quiet and reserved demeanor. He was hiding a noisy little minx underneath that demure persona.

Ares changes the angle, pressing Thanatos' back in the wall so he is sunken down slightly and Ares can take more control of his thrusts. Each harder than the last his lovely prize speaks out in a stuttering breath, “I can't... I'm almost... Ares!”

Showing pity on his poor neglected cock he releases one of his cheeks to begin pumping him fast, Thanatos' mouth falling open as cries just come out one after the other, his eyes unfocused as the next hit makes him yell out in his loudest sound yet, fluid running between Ares fingers tinted in a soft lilac much to Ares astonishment.

He takes Thanatos into his arms instead, holding him up himself as he fucks Thanatos through the last shudders of his orgasm, biting onto Thanatos' shoulder as he can feel himself too drawing near. The bite is hard enough to leave a perfect teeth mark there with the last buck of his hips. He cums inside of him, still moving his body through it, grasping for dear life until they are both left panting.

Slowly, he moves of of Thanatos who shivers in his arms as liquid heat slicks the bottom of his thighs and drips to the pavement.

“What... An ethereal experience.” Ares whispers, running his fingers through the silver strands hair and down the back of his neck.

Thanatos looks downward and though he cannot see the cum coating the underside of his thighs he can certainly feel it, “You've made a real mess of me... Us...” He corrects himself, flicking his eyes around, just a bit embarrassed by what they had done.

“Quite,” He agrees, nuzzling his way into his neck, “I do not believe you would want to go about your business as usual like this would you?”

Even if the thought of Thanatos attempting to make his rounds releasing the souls of the deceased while trying to hide his deep marks and wet thighs under his cloak was a delicious little thought. Respectable Thanatos, still flustered as he tries to not meet the eyes with mortals meant to respect him.

“No … No I would rather not.” He almost stammers, ever dedicated to his job the image did not meet the same temptation as it did for Ares.

Waving a hand through the air, a chariot of gold and fire rides down from the clouds above stopping nearby them, horses stamping their fiery hooves against the ground in wait for their master. Ares shifts Thanatos so he can slip his arms under his legs and carry him bridal style into the chariot, placing him in his lap as they rode off to the place he instructed the chariot to take them.

Off to a hidden spot where mortals had not yet discovered was a cavern of hot springs, the healing properties of which blessed by some forgotten name years ago.

Affectionate was the only way he could describe the ride there, Thanatos rested his head against his shoulder and sunk into Ares warmth as the wind passed them by. Unexpected, but all too welcome. He stroked the down the other's back, leaving circles of comforting motions.

When dropped off to their location he waves them off to wait nearby and graze in the open patches while he spends what little time he has left with Death. When putting him down, Thanatos did not touch the ground but instead chose to float in place while Ares disrobed him the rest of the way.

“Huh... Do you always treat those you lay with so lavishly?” His gaze traveled about the hot springs in the rocky cliff side, overlooking lush forestry and in the distance were the storming clouds of inovation from the mortals realms.

“Only those who I find worthy of it.” Ares hums, but based on Thanatos' doubtful snort following that, apparently everything that just happened was still did not do enough justice toward proving Ares felt something close to worship for him.

Well, he had thousands of years to prove to Death how much he adored him. Over and over and over again, if he let him.

Moving together into the spring, Ares maneuvers his fine fellow to sit in his lap, back to his chest and head touching just under his chin. Thanatos relaxes wonderfully in it, giving Ares time to look over him again.

“I do miss your long locks, the day I saw you with your hair shorn I was perplexed. It looked beautiful on you.” His fingers ghosted under the flattened hair, the underside of it shaved away. Still silky in its texture, clearly well cared for.

“You would not be the first to express that.” Thanatos sighed, his eyes closed as he sunk further into the hot waters of the spring against Ares' chest. It sounded like this was something he had to explain time and time again, “It got in the way of the job. It was just easier to get things done without it blowing into my face all the time.”

“A shame...” He says, toying with it a little longer, his gaze lingering down toward the bite mark on his shoulder. It was already beginning to heal, fading away to light bruises. In the next hour it would be as if nothing had happened between them. Possessive feelings made him want to bite again, replace it, just so others who came into contact with Thanatos would know someone had claimed him recently.

He wanted him to be marked with something all too Ares so all would know he had made Death his, even temporarily.

“Will you join me again for this another time?” He inquires, trying not to sound too desperate for Thanatos' attention to be his and only his once again, “I do not believe it is presumptuous for me to say you had as much of a wonderful time as I did.”

From this position he cannot see what sort of face this brings him, but the silence lasts too long for Ares' taste. He is ready to ask if Thanatos had heard him when the voice rings out.

“If times allows it then... Yes... Yes I think I will.”

Ares wraps his arms around Thanatos' midsection at that bringing him closer to kiss along the back of his neck with thanks. He would make time for them, but as if sensing this Thanatos quickly adds, “But please... Don't cause any wars just to bring me around. It's just going to give me have less free time as it is.”

Ah... Yes... While he would not stop making his wars when the urge came to him given it was his reason for existing, to cause one just to bring Thanatos to him was a plan designed to backfire.

“Yes, my dear Death.” He spoke quietly into his ear, “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I use vague knowledge about different Greek Mythology things to further my Theres agenda. My excuse for why thanatos can stay up there longer without getting sick? Uhh, Ares presence being something that causes death brings him closer to the Underworld and Than can stay longer.  
> And yes, they forgot the armor and had to go back for it.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you would be interested in more Ares and Than content in the future.


End file.
